Fahrenheit 190
by Random Guise
Summary: A short one-shot AU of the movie Fahrenheit 451 for Coffee Time Films to celebrate having already published 50 stories. (It's my 51st; get it, 451 for fifty-one? Oh well...) Beware the Ray Bradbury title puns. I don't own these characters but I own a BBQ that cremates dinner on a regular basis.


**Be sure to click on the book cover art for the Coffee Time Films movie poster.**

Fahrenheit 190

Guy Montag walked along the paved path through the park. It was a warm day, but not actually hot; the summer had passed as it always did, and now the cooler nights kept the days from getting uncomfortable. While the children played, parents actually came out from under the shade of the mature trees and enjoyed the sun's rays. Up ahead, he saw a young woman on the park bench.

As he drew closer, he saw that it was a neighbor he had never spoken to and rarely seen; she was reading a book, _The Martin Chronicles_. Guy had read the book himself, a collection of stories of the Martin family and their settling of a land far away. He had found it interesting, so he sat beside her and used it as an introduction.

"Hello there. I noticed the book you're reading. I thought it was quite absorbing when I read it" said Guy.

"It is interesting, although I can't help but feel bad for the natives where the family settled. Something tells me it won't end well for them" she responded.

"I won't spoil it for you. Did you read _The Illustrated Mandolin_ by the same author?"

"Is that the one where the drawings on the instrument come alive and tell a story when the musician plays? I haven't read it yet but plan to later."

"Be sure to do that. My name is Guy, by the way."

"Clarisse."

"It's a beautiful day Clarisse. Just a little bit on the warm side to me; are you cold? You have your legs covered."

"No, it's warm to me too. I cover them...so people won't stare."

"Stare? I'm sure you have nice legs, but look how many of the women have short pants or skirts. You mustn't think you'll be out of place by letting them breathe a little. That's assuming you're wearing something underneath I hope" he said jokingly.

"I am," she said "but it isn't modesty. I had...an accident...and my skin was damaged. But I just had to get out of the house and get some fresh air where people are; I can't stand to stay locked away from others all the time."

"Clarisse; you're a lovely woman and have every right to be out here enjoying the day. It can't be that bad of an injury" Guy said, trying to be supportive.

"The worst of the pain is gone now, but it's not a pretty sight; I've had people stare and turn their faces before. I'd show you, but you seem like a nice guy, Guy." She giggled at the repetition.

"Now see, it isn't that bad if you can laugh. I promise not to run off screaming if you show me" Guy prompted.

"Okay. I'm wearing a short skirt to stay cool, but you can see the worst of it." She removed the light blanket she had in her lap.

...

Guy accepted some tissues Clarisse offered to dab on his mouth to clean up the last bits of vomit that stuck to it. "Sorry, that was really embarrassing and I feel terribly about my reaction" he apologized. "I was trying to be supportive and did just the opposite. Your injury...caught me by surprise. But I didn't run off screaming, did I?"

"No, you didn't. I don't think most people can heave and leave at the same time" she said as she returned the blanket to it's place in her lap. "But now I think you understand why I prefer to cover it."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You think I'd show you that and THEN object to telling you?" she said teasingly. She was already feeling more at ease with this Guy than anyone since her accident. "I was going through a fast food drive-thru and ordered a coffee with my meal. I own a '73 Ford Shetland..."

"...no cup holders" said Guy. "I've seen your car down the street from my house."

"...with no cup holders, right. So I held the coffee between my legs so it wouldn't spill. The lid popped off and the coffee spilled all over my legs, resulting in those burns you saw."

"I've worked as a beverage dispensing specialist before" bragged Guy "and no coffee is that hot."

"Normally, no. But this coffee was set to be served at 190 degrees. I had it verified."

"190! That's too hot!" Guy stood up and started pacing. "You can't even drink something that hot without burning yourself! No, that's not right; it's insane and totally unsafe. You need a lawyer."

"I thought about it, but it would be quite the ordeal. I just want to get better, although I don't know how I'll be able to manage the doctor bills" she said.

"I know someone" Guy said as he reached into his pocket for his wallet. "Let me see..." he said as he flipped through a small stack of business cards. "Here it is." He handed her a business card:

 **Salamander Law Firm**  
 **Beatty, Engulph, Fyre and Flambay**  
 **Personal Injury Lawsuits**  
 **"We'll put the heat on your opponents"**

"I know Beatty from when we used to work together as volunteer fireman years ago. We both helped fight the big Library fire in '07. That could have been a horrible loss if those books had burned; Beatty risked his life to save them. He's a senior partner in a law firm now and the man you want on your side to fight your case; A real firecracker" Guy said with conviction. "After he gets through with them you'll get paid every time you even LOOK at another cup of coffee. It'll make the headlines for sure, but he'll torch 'em good for what they did to you."

"Okay, I'll do it" Clarisse said. "If you'll help me through it that is" she added with a smile.

"I'd love to" said Guy. "We'll call his office today. In the meantime I'll make you a nice iced coffee and we can get out of the sun and compare our personal libraries." Guy pointed at her book. "I'll show you my signed copy of his book on knowledge called _Something Wiki'd This Way Comes_."

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: No mechanical hound in this one (same as the actual movie). Based on a fake poster I made for Coffee Time Films. Sorry for the title puns, Ray. As a side note I've actually thrown up in a park before, but that was from the flu and not from being shown a graphic injury. Also, I still don't like coffee. For the international audience, the title is nearly 88 Celsius.  
**


End file.
